Love
by Catyz101
Summary: We are succubus; all love is a simple charm. Or atleast that's what Kurumu thought until her mother explained what love was and Tsukune proved her mother's words correct.


I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

XXXXXX

It was late at night and young, nine year old, Kurumu still couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in the dark. She sighed in frustration and rubbed her eyes. Even though no one could see her she crossed her arms and made a pouty face. _What does sensei mean when she asked 'what is love'?_

_What a dumb question! We are succubus; all love is a simple charm. Why, then, when I answered that I was wrong! _Kurumu got her pillow and yelled in it frustrated. _I'm right, I just know it!_

Her door opened just enough for her mother, Ageha, to stick her head in. Ageha smiled softly as she saw her daughter having a small little fit. _She is such a cutie. _Ageha turned on the light and walked in. Kurumu sat up in her bed.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Ageha said walking to Kurumu and sitting next to her.

"Nothing."Kurumu said stubbornly as she leaned to her mother and she hugged her.

"Really?" Her mother suddenly grinned, oh, how she enjoyed teasing her daughter, "Could it be you have a crush on an incubus? Is he cute? Or it that my daughter doesn't roll that way?"

Kurumu turned as red as a tomato, "Mother, of course not!"

"To which one?" Ageha said calmly.

"To either!" Kurumu practically shouted.

"Are you sure?" Ageha said in a serious voice, but was laughing on the inside.

"I'm positive!" Kurumu protested.

"I don't know you're getting pretty defensive." Ageha sighed, "My poor daughter."

"Ah!" Kurumu groaned in frustration, "This is why I don't let you in my room!"

Ageha couldn't hold it back anymore and let out a laugh, "Now, really dear, what's the matter?"

"Sensei!" Kurumu spat out.

"Yuki?" She said completely shocked at the response, "but you practically kiss the floor she walks on, enough to make your own mother jealous. I don't think I understand. What did she do?"

"She asked what love was and I answered that it was a simple charm. She said I was wrong! I'm not wrong right, mother?" Kurumu said looking at her mother.

Ageha had a frown on her face, "Sorry, Kurumu, but Yuki is right. Well, you're only half wrong."

"Half wrong?" Kurumu said in disbelieve.

Ageha nodded, "When you charm someone you make them fall in love with you, but it isn't real love. It's more like lust."

"Lust?" Kurumu repeated, "But I thought lust was when they looked at us."

"It usually is. Do you remember what a destined one is for a succubus?" Ageha said hugging her daughter.

"Yes, it's someone we are supposed to cherish." Kurumu said.

"Yeah," Ageha said waiting for to add on.

"Yeah?" Kurumu said impatiently not getting it.

"Well, they are our soul mates. They are the person we are meant to be with our whole lives. They accept us for whom and what we are. We can have many lovers, Kurumu, but no one compares to our destined one." Ageha explained.

"So then what is love?" Kurumu asked.

Ageha paused for a moment and ran her question through her mind, "Love is patient, kind, it doesn't envy, it's not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs."

Kurumu was quiet for a moment, "Is that how dad was for you?"

Ageha smiled a warm, bright smile, "Yes, Kurumu, yes. He was all that and then some."

"Where is he now?" Kurumu asked sadly.

Ageha stroked her daughter's hair, "He's in a better place."

"Hmmm." Was all Kurumu answered before she drifted off into sleep.

Ageha stayed there for a little while more just holding her daughter. _One day you'll see, Kurumu. You'll meet that perfect boy and you'll understand what love truly is. I didn't at first either. I thought the same as you; love is nothing but a simple charm. _

_Then I met him, your father. He didn't even give me a glance the first time I saw him. When I confronted him he said "Looks aren't everything." I made it my person mission to suicide him, but he never broke. I slowly feel in love with him and him of me. We married and had you, sweetheart, but…he died on his way to the hospital._

Ageha sighed. _You remind me a lot of him. He was hard working, never gave up, and was just as stubborn. Goodnight, my dear, sweet, Kurumu. _

**Six years later**

"**I'll make it so you never stand up to me again." **Inner Moka said.

Kurumu was on the floor in pain, she felt the tears cascade her face. She saw Moka coming closer and her heart raced, she was dead. Moka Akashyia would kill her. She trembled as the thought crossed her mind. Suddenly, Tsukune appeared in front of her. He extended an arm as if blocking Moka.

"Huh?" Kurumu whispered. _What is he doing? Is he defending me? Is my charm still on him? No, impossible._

"**What is this, Tsukune?" **Inner Moka said confused not that she showed it on the outside, **"Move out the way! Was this not the girl who not only tricked you, but just tried to kill you?"**

_This is it,_ Kurumu thought,_ he'll rethink it and I'll be-_

"This is enough," Tsukune said firmly, but still a little shaken, "I don't believe that Kurumu-san was actually doing this out of purely bad intentions." Tsukune then smiled brightly, "It's just I can't see Kurumu-san as being a bad girl at heart."

Kurumu stopped crying and took in all of Tsukune's words as her mother's words reran through her head. _"Love is patient, kind, it doesn't envy, it's not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs."_

"Just like how the Moka-san right now is someone we can depend on." Tsukune added still smiling.

Kurumu looked over at them and saw that that statement had effect Moka. Moka suddenly snatched the Rosario out of his hand.

"**Hmpt, Don't misunderstand, I just didn't want your blood stolen away from me…I'm differet from the other Moka." **Inner Moka said before she transformed back.

It was a lie and Kurumu could see it. That night Kurumu reran the events through her head. She had decided Tsukune was her destined fate. He was so kind and for being inner Moka's friend he was definitely patient. He didn't even keep the wrongs Kurumu did against her. He was love. Kurumu smiled, _thank you for explaining it to me mom. If you hadn't I don't think I would have realized that Tsukune was the one. Looks like your still my enemy Moka! _

XXXXX

What did you think? I'm not all that good at writing from Kurumu's perspective, but I wanted to give it a shot.


End file.
